


No One's Better

by HPfanatic12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Good Percy Weasley, Minor Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley-centric, Sexism, Single Parents, percy is a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: the new mind healer at the Ministry doesn't think it's appropriate for Percy to be raising his daughters by himselfSo who does he go to for advice?
Relationships: Percy Weasley & George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	No One's Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen26/gifts).



Percy was just about finished up. He’d come in a half an hour early purposefully so that would allow him more time to work and get done earlier so that Molly wouldn’t get stuck with the cooking. It wasn’t that she was particularly awful with it, or even disliked doing it-rather, she was good, always beaming as she waited for him to taste it and give her his opinion. He just didn’t feel that it was right to be happening all the time; he was the father, yet some days he was so overworked and exhausted that the typical household chores and things fell upon his girls. He wasn’t rasing them to be lazy, oh, no, far from it; they both had their own set of chores that were to be done during the summer and Christmas break, however, he didn’t want to get in the habit of depending on them too much

Right when he was packing the last of his paperwork that would need to be checked over and sent back before the dawn came--his attention was turned elsewhere when someone knocked on the door. He swiveled to find a slightly younger woman standing there, her face adoring a pleasant expression and by her clothes, he reckoned she was a Ministry employee. 

“Oh,” he stood up straighter, moving around the desk to extend his hand for a shake. “Hello. Did you, by chance, have some appointment? I don’t recall there being anything on my schedule.” He frowned, trying to rack his brain but coming up with nothing. 

The woman’s smile turned apologetic. “No, Mr. Weasley. I’m not here for your work. I actually have a different matter I wish to discuss.” 

Well, this was certainly a bit odd. If not related to work, what on Merlin’s green earth did she have to talk about with  _ him _ ? Nonetheless, he’d give her the benefit of the doubt and if it all boiled down to something menial, he’d have to have a chat with Kingsley about better security. 

“Ah, I see. Well, then, would you like to sit down Miss-” he left it open, waiting patiently for her to finish it. 

“Atkinson,” she supplied. “And yes, thank you.” She sat down after he pulled out the chair that was on the other side of the desk for her. He then sat in his own chair, smoothing out the wrinkles on his robes. 

“I must admit, I’m a bit puzzled by your sudden appearance in my office, Miss Atkinson.” 

“Please me Deborah,” she requested, adjusting the clipboard of papers--that he’d just became aware of--that had been laying in her lap. “I apologize if my presence is inconvenient for you, Mr. Weasley. I just felt that this meeting was necessary.” 

“Percy. Call me Percy,” he said and she nodded. “Would you like me to close the door?” 

“I think that would be best.” 

He flicked his wand and the great, oak door closed. Laying down his wand, he said, “Alright, now what is so urgent that you felt the need to come find me.” 

Miss-- _ Deborah _ got right down to it. “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, Percy, but I’m the Ministry’s new licensed mind healer.” 

Ahh, yes, that did sound familiar. The end of the war brought out the sufferings of mulitple individuals who couldn’t shake off seeing their loved one’s killed or having been tortured for information themselves by ruthless Death Eaters. One of the first changes Kingsley had made to the Ministry was hiring people like Deborah, who could be of valuable help to those who were still struggling with their invisible wounds. Percy had the utmost respect for people like her; it surely couldn’t have been easy listening to the horrors without having some side effects from it herself. 

“Ahh, yes. I heard Kingsley talking about you.” When Deborah had come on board, someone within one of the departments organized and hosted a welcome-to-the-team party the day she started. Percy had been unable to make it; it was after hours and he needed to go home to tend to Lucy, who had gotten stricken with dragion pox. “I’m sorry I couldn’t attend that party. My daughter, Lucy, was sick that day. Dragon pox, nasty illiness if I ever saw one.” 

He gave a little laugh, it died off upon seeing Deborah’s impassive expression. He passed it off as a cough, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Is that what you wanted to come see me about? Because I wasn’t there at the welcoming party?” He couldn’t imagine why, if that was the case. 

“Actually, Percy,” she said, showing some hesitation. Percy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I came to speak to you about your daughters.” 

“My daughters?” he echoed in disbelief. “What on  _ earth-  _ what do you mean you want to talk about my daughters?” He hardly knew the woman, yet she knew he had his girls. It was sort of creepy, really. “I wasn’t aware that you knew of my children.” 

“Matilda Bole told me at the party,” she explained and he relaxed, now that he knew she wasn’t some stalker. “She said you had to go home and take care of your daughter.” 

“Yes...” 

“She also mentioned that your wife left you, is that correct?” 

He couldn’t believe his ears. This woman, of whom he’d been conversing with for not even a span of five minutes, was asking him fairly personal questions about his life and didn’t seem to pause and think that  _ perhaps  _ it was none of her business. 

“Percy, please answer the question.” 

“Yes,” he said, slowly. “Deborah, I don’t understand? Why are you asking me this?” 

She sat her belongings on the corner of the desk, crossing her right leg over her left. “Percy, I know we haven’t known each other very long.”  _ You’re quite right about that _ . “And I don’t want to sound at all like I’m making you out to be the bad guy, here. I’m just concerned, is all.” 

_ Concerned?  _

_ What the bloody hell is she talking about?  _

“Concerned?” he repeated. “About what, exactly?” 

“Your children, of course,” she said, calmly. “Now, I’m not presuming about your parenting, of course, but I did want to have a few things cleared about he girls’ home life. Is that alright with you?” 

It was far from alright. Percy was in  _ no  _ mood to be answering her invasive questions, of which were completely unfounded--whatever they were for. However, if he declined, that would’ve appeared as though he were hiding something; there needn’t be any unnecessary scandals if he could avoid it. So, with great reluctance (and a little annoyance that he hid well), he permissed her to go on. 

“Fabulous, thank you. Now, do the girls see your ex wife at all?” Deborah enchanted a quill to write all of Percy’s responses down. He eyed it warily. 

“No. Audrey hasn’t seen either of them since she left shortly after Lucy’s birth.” 

“Mhm,” she hummed. “And would you say your eldest had a good relationship with her mother?” 

“I suppose,” he said carefully. “Molly was only a couple years old when Audrey left. She hardly remembers her at all.” 

“I see,” Deborah noted. “And how was your relationship with Audrey? Good? Bad? Did you either of you have any issues that should have been addressed?” 

“Err, well, Audrey and I were both dealing with things from the war,” he said, omitting certain details. Deborah nodded, encouragingly. “We got married fairly quickly and had Molly not too long after. She eventually left because she didn’t want to be a wife and mother anymore.” 

“Right. And do you suppose any of that was because of you?” At Percy’s look of outrage, she hurriedly elaborated. “ _ What I mean  _ is, sometimes we may say or do things that are hurtful to our spouse and not be intentional about it. Can you think of any instances like that, Percy?” 

“No,” he said, his voice going considerably colder. 

“I see,” Deborah shifted. “Percy, what is your relationship with your daughters? Are you guys close? Do they find it difficult to talk to you about feminine things? Your eldest is thirteen, yes? By that age, she should be entering her-” 

“Exucuse me,” he cut her off, loudly. “Whatever you wish to discuss about Audrey and I is fine. But my daughters and their health is, frankly, none of your buinsess.” 

She held her hands up in surrender. “Alright, I understand. I just wanted to gain a better perspective.” 

“For what?” His question came out harsher than he’d initially intended. 

“It’s important for a girl-at any age, really, but especially when she enters adolescence-to have a woman figure in her life that she can go to to ask questions or get advice.” 

“My daughters have their aunts or my mum that they can go to but they choose to ask me and I’m fine with that.” 

“You may be fine with that but is that what the girls need? I didn’t want to just pop in and interrogate you, Percy. I assure you that’s not why I’m here. I’ve dealt with single parents before, more so typically with single mothers, and I just can’t help but wonder if this this is really appropriate for them.” 

“What are you trying to imply?” He said, tersely with a strained smile. 

Oh, the  _ audacity  _ of her! 

“Nothing, Percy. I’m sure you’re a wonderful dad. But girls need their mothers or a mother figure. This isn’t just about now, but this for down the line when they’re older and grown. Think about it; is it really wise for a man to be doing this all by himself? You have a large family, so I hear, I’m sure someone would be willing to help you?” 

She was trying to sound friendly, smile at him as if they were talking about something casual, like the bloody weather and not her insulting him as a parent and how his own children shouldn’t be with him. 

He stood to his feet and exhaled sharply. 

“This conversation is over. See your way out, Miss Atkinson.” 

~~ 

It wasn’t the first time that someone had raised concerns over him fathering two girls. 

Once, when the girls were much smaller, when Lucy was going through a growth spurt and in need of some clothes, he’d taken them to Diagon Alley. Some things he’d been able to receive from Bill and Fleur and other-more casual, durable and able to handle a multiude of stains-kinds came from Harry and Ginny. But, little Lucy was still in need of a few extras, so that sunny afternoon they went and all was fine until both of them began to get bored. 

It was mightily difficult to search for clothes when one had a six year old that was growing more tired, clinging to his arm and an eight year old that was whinging about how bored she was and  _ when would this be over?  _ Somehow, he managed to have the patience of a saint, gently extract Lucy’s surprisingly solid grip on his arm, while reminding Molly about what they’d talked about; about being patient and having to do things that they didn’t always want to do. 

It sort of settled them down for a few minutes. Right as Percy went to pay for the small bundle, instructing Lucy to hold onto Molly’s hand and for them to follow him--that was when  _ it  _ struck. 

Poor Lucy greatly needed a nap. He really should known better and put her down for one  _ before  _ they left. Her eyes started to brim and her lip trembled. She shook her head, hair swaying. 

“ _ No,” she sniffled. “I don’t want to.”  _

His girls weren’t prone to throwing tantrums. They were fairly well behaved most of the time (when Molly didn’t let her temper fly, which was another issue he’d have to work on), but even they weren’t immune. Percy had frozen and tried to put the authority back into his voice. 

_ “I’m not asking you, Lucy,” he said, quietly. He would not yell. He would not scream. “I’m telling you. Take your sister’s hand so we can leave.”  _

_ “No, Daddy, no,” tears were starting to fall. “I don’t want to.”  _

Her crying became louder, more apparent. Percy was never fond of attention and most of the store’s occupants were looking their way. His cheeks had reddened but he didn’t focus on his own embarrassment He really needed to get Lucy to listen and out of there so he could take them home, put her down for a nap and later, have a talk about what was proper behavior for going out in public. 

_ “Lucy,” he took her hand and she yanked back, letting out a cry. “Now, Lucy, I mean it. Stop this nonsense right now-”  _

Out of nowhere, a lady came and held an arm over the front of Lucy protectively. He’d stared at her incredulously but she didn’t let up. 

_ “Are you okay, sweetie?” the lady asked Lucy, softly. “Did he hurt you?” _

_ Lucy wasn’t fond of strangers, being the shyer one between her and Molly. Her eyes bugged out and she whimpered.  _

_ The lady took that as a negative and glared at Percy. “What do you think you’re doing?”  _

_ She was gathering an audience much faster than his trouble with Lucy had.  _

_ “Me? You’re the one that’s scaring my child. Now I would appreciate it if you let her go,” he crossed his arms. _

_ With a glance down at Lucy, the lady said, “Do you know this man, honey? Is he your daddy?”  _

_ Oh, how Percy wanted to throttle her.  _

_ “Excuse me-” he interjected, angrily. “Who are you to assume anything?”  _

_ She looked patronizingly at him. “You can never be too sure,” she said, plainly. Her eyes wandered over to Molly, who had come back after looking at some of the sparkly keychains that were on display. “Hi, sweetie, do you know him?” she pointed to Percy.  _

_ Molly blinked. “That’s my dad. Dad, why is that lady holding Lucy?”  _

_ Percy’s sharp glare landed back on the lady, who didn’t look abashed in the least. “She was trying to get your sister to stop crying,” he said through grit teeth. There was no need to unveil the woman’s true motives, not at such a tender age.  _

_ “Oh,” his daughter said, uninterestedly.  _

Weasley Wizard Wheeze’s was beginning to close. It was late; the sun was just starting to set and most of the shops in Diagon Alley were doing the same. The  _ open  _ sign was switched to  _ closed _ and the outside lights were off except for one. On the inside, the moving contraptions that slid from one part of the shop to the other had come to a halt. Lee Jordan was ringing up one of the last customers--a young boy who was bouncing on his heels. 

“Ahh, stink bombs,” Lee grinned as he put it in a bag. “Excellent choice. If one of those snake’s starts messing with you, just throw one of these boys at ‘em. They’ll be smelling like skunk for days.” 

Not too far away, where she was restocking a shelve, Verity frowned in disapproval. “Aren’t we supposed to be encouraging inter-house unity or something?” 

“Maybe  _ you  _ are.  _ I’m  _ being practical,” Lee yelped and ducked when she threw one of the products his way. He managed to avoid it, coming back up and sticking out his tongue. Verity got him, though, when he was handing the boy his bag and it hit the side of his head. He glared at her and she smirked. 

The boy ran out the door, passing by Percy. Now it was only them three in the store, hopefully four if he could find out where George had gone to. 

Lee noticed him. “Oh, hey, Percy. You still workin’ for the Ministry? I have a compliant to file. For assault, specifically.” 

Verity scoffed. 

Percy chuckled. 

“Scared now?” Lee taunted Verity. 

“Hardly,” she said, dryly. 

Lee hopped over the counter, sitting on the edge. “So, what brings you by? Need to teach someone a lesson? Someone getting on your nerves?--Shut up, V,” he said, abruptly when Verity opened her mouth. 

“Actually, I’m looking for George. Have you seen him?” 

“Should be upstairs,” Lee jerked his head in the correct direction. “Last I heard, he’s doing paperwork.” He made a face at that. “Told him he should just hire some kid to do it for him. That’s what I’d do.” 

Verity mumbled something unintelligible; Percy was sure it was at Lee’s expense. 

“Thank you,” Percy nodded. 

“Say, Percy,” Verity said before he made it to the stairs. “How’re the girls doing? Just finished their first and third year, right?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Gosh, they’re getting so big,” she gushed. “I remember when you first brought them over after they were born. I can’t believe Molly’s thirteen already. Seems likejust yesterday she was just holding onto that stuffed owl and clinging to your leg.” 

“And you were wondering why you were still single.  _ Oh  _ wait,” Lee snapped his fingers. 

“Screw you, Jordan.” 

“You wish you could, don’t you?” 

“ _ Oh  _ please!” 

Percy quietly left the two to bicker, shaking his head in amusement despite the situation. He got up to the top, using his knuckles to knock on the door as he went in. George was spinning around in a chair, blowing out heavy puffs of air to keep a feather loathing above him. Percy leaned against the doorway, raising his eyebrows. 

“I see you’re working hard as usual.” 

George glanced at him, the feather coming down to lay on the top of his head. He was surprised to see him, unsurprising since he’d come unannounced. “Oh, hey, Perce. What’re you doing here? Did I forgot you were coming?” 

“No,” Percy came inside, closing the door. “I just...I needed to talk to someone.” 

A sudden flash went off right in his face. 

Dazedly and with spots swarming in his vision, Percy rubbed at his face. Grimacing. “What was  _ that  _ for?!” 

George lowered a camera, setting it aside on the desk that adjacent to him. He was grinning.“Just documenting the moment. Never thought this would happen, you know.” 

Percy was not impressed. “Are you going to be serious or should I leave?” 

“Hang on,” George held up one finger. He conjured up a pair of glasses that looked suspiciously like Harry’s and a clipboard with a quill. He put the clipboard and quill in his lap, crossing one leg halfway over the other. The glasses looked utterly ridiculous. “Alright, now I’m ready. Tell Dr. George what’s bothering you.” 

He conjured up an armchair for Percy to sit in. He wasn’t going to, until it hit him in the knees and forced him to sit down. Percy let out an  _ oof _ as he plopped down. He glared at his brother. “I regret coming already.” 

“Well, regret it or not, you still owe me. Six sickles per five minutes,” he shook a contain that had about one or two sickles in it, by the sound of it. 

“ _ George _ .” 

“Alright, alright,” George held up his hands in surrender. Percy relaxed. “Since we’re family, I’ll bring it down to four sickles. But that’s my final offer.” 

“I’m still not sure how Angie tolerates you.” 

“It’s all in the wand,” George grinned mischievously and Percy was sure exactly  _ what  _ wand he was referring to--unfortunately. “Now, what’s got you coming here so late? Something the matter?” 

“Yes.”

“Are the girls okay?” George frowned. 

“They’re fine. It’s not about them, well, it  _ is  _ but-” he was stumbling over his words. 

“Slow it down, Perce,” George advised. 

He took a deep breath, running a hand through his curls. He was still mulling over that Atkinson woman’s words; the frustration was returning, eating away at him. Who did she think she was, confronting him like that? She didn’t even  _ know  _ him. Yet, foolishly thought she did from a few meaningless conversations at a party. 

She had simply no bloody idea what she was talking about. She was putting her nose in where it didn’t belong, obviously expecting that her intentions--whatever they were--would be taken lightly. But Percy Weasley wouldn’t take anything  _ lightly  _ when it concerned his daughters. 

It wasn’t okay! He had half a mind to go straight to Kingsley and complain about her outrageous behavior. However, he didn’t want to be  _ that  _ employee; the one dubbed the tattletail.  _ Some  _ people, even with the most prestigious positions, hadn’t matured in the slightest. Them with their gossipy whispers, hollier-than-thou attitudes and utter  _ smugness  _ that made Percy want to wipe it off of them rather forcefully. 

He liked to think he was above their childish ways, but if he got caught in any of their webs, he’d end up lowering himself without a second thought. And he really didn’t fancy wanting to explain how he’d gotten fired for giving McCoy what he  _ really  _ thought of her. 

He’d been thinking about that for a while. 

Since she’d began her position, actually. 

But he digressed. 

“Woohoo, Percy?” George was waving a hand in his face. “You in there?” 

“Sorry,” Percy muttered. “Lost in thought for a minute.” 

“Hmm,” George was writing on his clipboard. “Daydreams while looking constipated.” 

Percy ignored that. 

“C’mon, Percy. You’re stalling now.” 

“Alright, alright,” Percy sighed. “I was getting ready to leave when this woman came by.” 

“ _ Oooh _ ,” George wiggled his eyebrows. “And you had a quickie on your desk?” 

Percy looked thoroughly exasperated. “ _ No _ .” 

“Well, why not?” 

He continued, as if his brother hadn’t spoken. “She’s the new mind healer for the Ministry. I hadn’t been able to meet her because Lucy was sick when the department threw her that welcoming party.” 

He was cut off. “Oh, right. How is the little munchkin doing?” 

“She’s fine,” Percy said. A little annoyed at being interrupted. Mostly grateful that George cared about his niece like he did. “Doing better. But anyway, Atkinson--the mind healer--came to see me because she was  _ concerned _ .” 

“About what?” 

“The girls,” Percy scowled. 

“What’s she got to be concerned about?” George didn’t understand, peering over his glasses at Percy like some aged librarian. “Sounds like a real busybody to me.” 

_ That’s a huge understatement  _

Percy buried his face in his hands. “She’s questioned whether it was  _ appropriate  _ for me to be raising the girls by myself,” he said through grit teeth. 

“ _ What _ ?” George was dumbfounded and a little angry. Percy felt a smidgen of satisfaction to have someone feel what he was feeling. “That’s bloody stupid, if you ask me. You’re a fine dad. Not as good as me, ‘course, but you’re a close second.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. 

“Did you tell Kingsley?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Why not?” George exclaimed. “She can’t just come in and say that to you!” 

“I don’t want to cause any trouble,” Percy admitted. “You know how those people look. I don’t want any a needless reputation.” 

“So, you’re just gonna let her say that?” 

“No. I mean...I’ll...oh, I don’t know,” he groaned. “I’m confused.” 

“So, am I,” George nodded, looking down at Percy’s loafers. “You sure those are men’s?” 

Percy’s eye twitched. 

“Alight, Merlin. You’re gonna have heart failure one of these if you keep up that attitude. What are you confused about?” 

Percy mumbled something. 

“Speak up, Perce.” 

“Fine, but-” Percy pointed a finger at his brother. “I don’t want to hear any jokes, got it? I’m serious.” 

“I thought you were Percy?” Percy looked flatly at him. “Sorry, sorry. Had to get it out of my system. Go on.” 

“What if she’s right? Atkinson,” Percy elaborated at George’s blank facial expression. 

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since their encounter. What if she  _ was  _ right and him doing all of the work of parenthood was doing more harm than good? What if Molly or Lucy suffered because of it? 

They knew that their grandmum or any of their aunts would gladly help them out if they needed it; be that with feminine things, emotions or--Merlin forbid it--boys. They  _ knew  _ that, but they preferred him. He did what he could to the best of his ability and that was oftentimes enough. What they didn’t wish to discuss with anyone else, they’d curl up in his side or sit nearby him and express what was on their mind. 

He’d just thought it could be a potential problem. 

Should he have insisted they find someone else? Give his own advice but then tell them to go find one of the girls or his mum and see what they would say? He didn’t know about Lucy but e was  _ absolutely  _ sure that Molly would just end up doing whatever on her own. She trusted his opinion and his only. 

George looked at Percy like he’d grown a second head. “You’re mental.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“How can you think that?” his brother demanded. “You can’t believe it that much if you came to see me.”

“I don’t know...I was angry, still  _ am _ . But I can’t help but wonder.” 

“Stop doing it then!” 

“Molly  _ is  _ getting to that age....what am I suppose to do when we get to the woman stage?” Percy frowned. 

“What do you  _ think  _ you do?” 

“Talk about it,” Percy said, slowly. “Buy them the essential products.” 

“Exactly,” George shrugged. “That’s pretty much it. Who says a bloke can’t do it? I remember what Mum and Dad did with Ginny, not that I  _ want  _ to remember, mind you.” 

“Even so,” Percy fiddled with a button on his robe. “What if....I’m just worried, George.” 

“Why? Those girls adore you. That woman is just off her rocker. You remember when Lucy fell off the swing at that muggle park?” 

_ “Higher daddy!” Lucy shrieked in delight, giggling as he complied with her request.  _

_ “Hold on tight, Luce,” he called to her.  _

_ He pushed her again, but this time when she went up, she slid right out and crashed to the ground face-first. His heart practically dropped down to his stomach and after he grabbed the swing to prevent it from hitting her in the head, he knelt down beside her.  _

_ “Lucy, honey, are you alright?” He helped her get to her feet, seeing right away that her right knee was skinned with the tiniest bit of blood on it.  _

_ Her lip started to tremble. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, openly sobbing. He picked her up, gently bouncing her in his arms. “Oh, sweetie. Shh, it’s okay. Let’s go take care of that knee, okay? How about some ice cream? How’s that sound, princess?”  _

“Or when you dropped Molly off to school for the first?” 

_ “How are you feeling?” Percy nudged Molly. She was standing beside him, looking thoroughly nauseated.  _

_ “Alright,” she murmured.  _

_ “Nervous?”  _

_ She shrugged.  _

_ He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer and kissing the top of her head. “Don’t be. It’s alright. You’ll do fine.”  _

_ “But what if I don’t make it into Gryffindor?” she bit her lip. “Or I fail all my classes?”  _

_ “First off,” he said, turning to look her in the eyes, hands on her shoulders. “Don’t worry about what house you’ll be in. I’m proud of you regardless. And don’t stress too much about your studies either. We both know how smart you are. Just make sure you have some fun, too.”  _

_ “Okay,” she murmured, smiling slightly.  _

_ “I love you,” he smiled, ruffling her hair.  _

_ “I love you, too, Dad.”  _

“I still remember how proud you were when Molly was born,” George remarked. 

_ George was practically falling asleep in the stiff chair when Percy came out, holding a tiny pink bundle in his arms. Everyone else was at the cafeteria or--in their mum’s case--firecalling some of their relatives to let them know the good news. George had been adamant on staying there, plus he didn’t feel like moving.  _

_ “Say hello to your niece,” Percy came closer with a wide beam. “Margeret Grace Weasley. Audrey and I thought we’d call her Molly. What do you think?”  _

_ “I think I need a nap,” George mumbled, causing Percy to laugh. He peered closer at the baby. “Bit small, isn’t she?”  _

_ “Ginny was the same,” Percy leaned down to kiss little Molly’s forehead. George observed how his brother cooed and used the back of one of his fingers to stroke her cheek. He was taking on the parental role quite easily. Anyone would have to have been utterly blind to not see the happiness radiating off of him. “Would you like to hold her?”  _

_ George sat up straighter. “Alright, but if I drop her, it’s not my fault. Angie kept me up late last night.” He snickered when Percy automatically held his daughter tighter. “Just joking, Perce. Give ‘er here.”  _

_ “Be careful,” Percy advised.  _

_ “I know how to hold a baby,” George snorted. When Molly was fully in his arms, he took notice of how she was the spitting image of his brother. “You look like your dad, you know that? I feel like I should apologize to you for that one.”  _

_ He looked up, grinning to see Percy rolling his eyes.  _

“And let’s not forget Lucy’s birth.” 

_ “It’s another girl,” Percy said, excitedly to George. “Lucille Clara. We’ll call her Lucy for short.”  _

_ George whistled. “Two girls now. Got your hands full, don’t you? We’ll, let’s see the little Bludger.”  _

_ Percy raised his eyebrows, but nonetheless, he passed the newborn over to his brother. “I do hope you aren’t going to call her that.”  _

_ “Why not? She and Molly might be the next Weasley beaters.”  _

_ “You’re as bad as Oliver,” Percy’s scold was more fond than exasperated. “He’s already talking about teaching them quidditch moves as soon as they’re walking.”  _

_ “Gotta start them early,” George agreed. Lucy snuggled against her uncle’s chest, her tiny eyelids closing. Percy’s facial expression was one of adoration and a tenderness that he’d never seen with his brother, except for when they were all pretty young. “You’re pretty happy.”  _

_ Percy let out a gleeful laugh. “Yeah, I...Merlin, George, I’m ecstatic.”  _

_ “So, am I,” George nodded. “This kid looks more like Audrey, thank Merlin.”  _

_ “I just hope she doesn’t inherit my eyesight,” Percy said, wryly. “Molly’s already showing signs.”  _

_ “Right, but just remember that they do make more than one style of glasses,” George was eyeing Percy’s horn-rimmed glasses he’d had since he was a child. “They don’t have to take after you in every way.”  _

_ Naturally, Percy defended those atrocious things. “These are very good, practical glasses.”  _

_ “And ugly. Even Harry’s aren’t as bad.”  _

_ “Oh, shut up,” Percy mock scowled. Then his expression melted and he was back to smiling goofily at his baby.  _

_ “George?”  _

_ “Hmm?”  _

_ “I wish Fred was here,” Percy spoke lowly. “I wish he got to meet both of his nieces. I think he would’ve been a good uncle. He was always good with Ron and Ginny, when he wasn’t pranking them, that is.”  _

_ George chuckled. “I think he would be, too. Always said he was gonna be the fun uncle.”  _

_ “With no rules or boundaries, I’m sure,” Percy added.  _

_ They stood there like that together, with a small smile until the family returned.  _

“There’s no one better for your girls,” George insisted. “You’re daft if you think so.” 

“You really think so?” Percy asked with a touch of insecurity. 

“What, that you’re daft? I’ve been saying that forever, Perce.” 

“That there’s no one better?” Percy continued as if his brother hadn’t said a word. 

“Obviously. Now did Dr. George make you feel better?” 

“You could’ve said that in a far less creepy tone.” 

“Ahh, but where’s the fun? Angie  _ likes  _ Dr. George, you know.” 

“I wish I didn’t.” 

Percy got up and so did George. The younger of the two was taken by brief surprise when Percy pulled him into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered in his ear. “I know I don’t tell you enough, but I love you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you, too,” George grinned. “Still expecting my sickles, though. Love only goes so far.” 

With a smirk, Percy told his brother just  _ where  _ he could stick those sickles 

“Now, now, that’s not very nice. Does Mum know about your dirty mouth?” 

“ _ Goodbye  _ George,” Percy chuckled on his way out. “I’ll see you on Sunday.” 

~~ 

The living room was dark. Percy hadn’t realized how long he’d been over at the shop; far too long, apparently. He’d forgotten, in his hast and anger, to send a letter to them to let both of them know that he wasn’t going to be back until much later. 

Lucy was curled up on the couch, half-asleep with a book laying open on her chest. Percy smiled softly, bending down to take the book and set it down, kissing her forehead. The action was enough to make her stir. “Dad?” she groaned. Her eyes opened a bit, squinting. “You’re home.” 

She sat up, throwing her arms around his neck, sleepily. Percy reciprocated “Hi, pumpkin. Is Molly asleep?” 

“I don’t think so,” Lucy rubbed her eyes. “She said she was gonna listen to a quidditch match on her radio. I haven’t seen her for hours.” 

As if on cue, they heard a set of footsteps. “Dad!” Molly exclaimed when she saw him. He was hardly given time to respond, when she barreled into him, giving him a tight embrace of her own. 

Lucy watched them. “Molly was worried,” she said, matter-of-factly. “She thought something happened.” 

Molly pulled back and glared at her sister. “I did not!” 

“Yes, you did! You wanted to send a letter to Grandmum, but I said we should wait.” 

“Shut up!” 

“I didn’t say anything wrong!” 

“Yes, you did!”

“Girls,” he cut them off. They immediately quieted down. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I had a bit of a bad day at work, so I went to talk to Uncle George. I should’ve told you.” 

“What happened?” Lucy was concerned. 

“Did you get fired?” Molly questioned. 

“No, no, nothing like that.” 

“Then what?” The girls wanted to know. 

He didn’t  _ want  _ them to know. He preferred to keep them in the dark about this particular incident. To shield them. But that wasn’t realistically possible. There might be more of those encounters in the future and they deserved to know. 

“Why don’t you scoot over, Luce?” She did. The three of them at on the couch, with Molly on on side and Lucy on the other and him in the middle. They instinctively snuggled closer and he put his arms around them. 

“I was just about to leave for the day when someone knocked on my door...” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't get around to posting this until now. I'm usually a lot faster with requests. Anyway, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I saw this prompt while looking for single-parent prompts and I just knew I had to do it. My dad was a single-dad while I was growing up and sometimes he got comments for it, mainly because he was raising a girl (me). Hats off to you single dads out there! You're all amazing at what you're doing! 
> 
> As always, if anyone has any requests, you can comment them. I promise I won't be as slow to get them done lol


End file.
